Come Back Home
"Come Back Home" is a digital single by BTS. It was released on July 4, 2017 and is an updated version of the song of the same name by Seo Taiji and Boys, from their fourth album Sidae Yugam released in 1995.BTS Remakes Iconic Seo Taiji & Boys' 'Come Back Home': Watch Background The song was released as part of Seo Taji's 25th anniversary Time: Traveler project, and BTS was the first act to release a song as part of the series. The track was extended to include additional lyrics and melody, and BTS members RM and J-Hope personally took part in re-working the rap portion of the song.Listen: BTS’s Remake Of Seo Taiji And Boys’ Classic “Come Back Home” Is Here, And It’s HotSeo Taiji Kicks Off 25th Anniversary Project With Poster Of Shin Se Kyung Release Within 24 hours of its release, the song charted in the top 100 of the US iTunes singles chart, debuting at No. 79 and peaking at No. 50.BTS - 'Come Back Home' American iTunes Chart Performance The song also charted at No. 2 on the Billboard World Digital Song Sales chart and No. 1 on the ''Billboard ''Twitter Top Tracks chart, both for the week ending July 22, 2017.BTS’s “Come Back Home” Takes No. 2 Spot On Billboard’s World Digital Song Sales Chart In a statement released by Seo Taiji, the track’s previous artist commented: “I think an excellent remake has been born, perfectly capturing BTS’s character. I think, regardless of whether one knows the original or is hearing the song for the first time, it will impart a new emotional experience. I hope for ‘Come Back Home,’ which was about the problems and worries of the youth back then, to transcend generations and be of comfort to the youth of today.” A music video for the track was released on July 5, 2017. Controversy Following the release of the official music video for the track, Seo Taiji faced criticism online from his own fans for the storyline and content of the new music video, which included neither any BTS member nor Seo Taiji himself. No significant criticism for the video was recognized from BTS fans (known as ARMY). In response to the criticism, representatives for Seo Taiji released a statement from the artist on July 8, 2017: "First of all, thank you to everyone for the support of BTS' recent remake of ‘Come Back Home.’ Since the release of the music video, there has been much criticism regarding the video. We apologize for not meeting the expectations. Due to the nature of the remake plan with a set budget and scheduling problems, it was difficult to shoot a music video with every single artist. Despite the lack of budget, we decided to shoot a music video for every song because each artist worked extremely hard to commemorate the songs but we also thought it would be more enjoyable to provide the listeners with the original songs' memories and stories. As this project started like this, we ask you to understand that the music videos will have different personalities compared to ordinary promotion music videos."Seo Taiji apologizes for not meeting expectations for BTS' recent remake of 'Come Back Home' MV References Video links * Music video * Original Seo Taiji and Boys music video Category:BTS Category:Singles Category:Digital singles Category:2017 digital singles Category:2017 releases